feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/The Curiosity Coterie - Thread Idea
When the World Alliance seized power from the only remaining piece of land on earth, the island of Surtur, they said it was for the greater good. They said it was necessary to unite all the nations under one banner in order to bring universal peace, equality and prosperity to the world. To the general public, the rise of the Alliance and their grandiose promises meant little. They have long known of the lies, corrupt lawmakers and heads of state. With global warming drowning the long forgotten continents of the world, only leaving half of what was formerly known as South America to fend for themselves with countless half-drowned refugees on the loose, everyone was far more concerned with their day-to-day struggles to survive. There were no exceptions. And for a time life went on as much as it had before the rise of the alliance. In time, individual cultural and racial identity were outlawed. They said it was for the greater good. They said it was necessary to create a more harmonious, homogenous, world community. Everyone adapted. But then they took away freedom. They made it mandatory for all households and public buildings to play a plethora of taxes towards the north, where most political means were held. Soon, due to the obvious economic imbalance, the nation was split into two. The north, Fenrir, and the south, Gungnir. They said it was for the greater good. They said it was necessary to create a hospitable area for our beloved rulers. Everyone adapted. Then the border was built. Five thousand miles of re-enforced steel wall. No plausible entrance or exits to be seen anywhere. Over a century, the alliance has managed to take over what remains of earth, keeping privileges such as food, fresh water and resistance to the blinding heat for themselves while Gungnir was left to rot in the barren wasteland. Soon enough, Gungnir finally saw their ancestors mistakes and swore vengeance. Due to the inhabitable wasteland, civilisation outside of the border was made up of small battalions called fractions who managed to survive by situating themselves to a trade. The Insignia Fraction's trade is completely worker based. This fraction has the best assassins, medics and spiritualists known to the fragments of mankind. They will be positively willing to provide their services. For a pricey fee, of course. The Tahanian Fraction's trade is based solely on food. Being located next to one of the last fresh-water springs, they are able to grow a multitude of fruits and vegetables and are the only fraction who can access livestock and meat without breaking into the citadel. These riches are often attacked by Fenrir, therefore The Insignia Fraction is paid by them to protect them from Alliance guards. A simple exchange, of course. As decades grew into centuries, The Fractions have started to develop their own hierarchy based on the trading system. Contractors are the bosses of the fractions that are sought out to be given a "task", (such as murder, investigations and other criminal activity) from a customer. The contractor then decides which underlings are the better choice for the job and gives it to them and supplies them with weapons (if needed) and any other materials such as living spaces to complete the task. When the task is completed, The Fraction gets paid in either money, weapons, living essentials or information by the customer. An Underling is a person that is skilled in their own field that works for a contractor. They make up the majority of the Fraction. Fields of profession are sorted into three tiers; Healers (Or medics), Combatives (Crudely nicknamed 'Tivvies) and finally, Informative Bureau's (Just Bureau's for short). Healers are skilled in plants, and although their name indicates that they are the medics of the fraction, they could do much, much more. They can supply poisons, perform surgeries and torture for information by their rather... extensive knowledge of nervous systems, pressure points and psychological torment. Bureau's collect and investigate tidbits of information that could be used as blackmail or to solve a case that is required for a task. They live in high-security bases in the fraction due to the fact that the knowledge that they have is priceless and their experience in different fields makes them ridiculously intelligent. 'Tivvies are assassins that are specifically scouted out by contractors due to their fighting style and expertise in everything and anything to do with cold-blooded murder. Because of how high their death count is, people often sought after them in acts of revenge. With so many assailants coming at them with knives to their neck, 'Tivvies often have some sort of fake identity, wear a mask while they "work" or have a day job that covers up their tracks. No matter which rank, fraction or race the civilians of Gungnir all had one thing in common. They are all capable of terrible, terrible things and will stop at nothing, no matter the consequences, to give them freedom. But... There are some who aren't as... Intense? In a small part of Insignia territory known as Rift, near the ridge that separated “land” from watery abyss, a small dormitory stood with others on a sun-bitten cliff. A certain Combative was slowly rising from bed, wincing in slight pain from the nicks and scratches that littered her arms. She stretched her legs, slowly sliding off the bed… …And falling back to sleep on the cold stone floor. Being one idle underling, she spent another good half hour smushing her face onto the tile, before rising, rubbing her amber eyes. She pulled a hand through her kinky hair, pulling lightly on the tangled black strands as she dusted off the dirt from her chocolate brown skin before yawning once again. Unable to stifle an annoyed groan as her bones ached from sleeping on the dirtied limestone. She slowly walked over to her dresser, the only other thing in her sweltering hot bedroom, before changing into a thin, yellow, sleeveless, tunic, green canvas shorts and a pair of worn leather slip on’s. The clothes barely hung onto her thin frame, her older sisters hand-me-downs overly worn and stained over the years. Finally, she looked at herself in the mirror, casually pulling out a pistol and slipping in into the waistband of her shorts. Then she did what any other sane person would do. Hide under the bed like a child and pray to god that her boss doesn’t go to her dorm personally to scold her for skipping work for the third time this wee- Shit. That plan, of course, was interrupted at the sound of something banging on the door. She groaned, before rising from under the bed. She sauntered over to the termite-ridden door, ripping it open while leaning on the doorframe, not caring that there was a man in a bartender’s uniform waiting on the other side. Without another thought, the man barged into the room, his calm expression broken by the piercing glare he sent towards her. “Strelitzia- motherfucking- Reginae- Explain to me why on earth you haven’t been to work for. THREE. DAYS.” Strelitzia couldn’t help but cringe at the sound of her full name, before forcing a half-assed laugh, gesturing at the empty apartment. “Fenrir fuckers have the Ten Commandments, but I have a golden Rule, Collie. Thou shalt not give two shits about what bystanders think of thou lazy-ass habits. Especially in the morning” “Littz, you live in a place where it’s akin to a red sun” “Eh, whose keeping count here, we’re in hell!” The man, more formally known as Lycoris, or Collie depending on if you wanted your dick cut off, growled slightly. Striking green eyes stared into her soul, messy black hair framing his sun-kissed skin. He wore his usual attire, a bartender’s uniform, consisting of an off-white polo shirt, dress pants and the infamous, annoying, suspenders. Although it would have been wiser to talk to the contractor of your fraction in a more polite tone, they’ve been best friends since diapers. ‘Sides, who can’t resist this face~ “Anyways, why are you here. You don’t check up on my fuckery unless it’s real serious.” “You haven’t got a choice.” “…What are you talking about?” “To go to the gathering in a few months.” ---- Notes n' stuff ---- Creating the underworld Trafficking > What cargo is trafficked?' >>' Drugs >> Weapons >> Slaves >> Stolen goods Transportation >> Is the cargo transported on a person or on a vehicle? >> How is the cargo prevented by being found by law enforcement?>> ---- What is the learning curve? How long does it take to learn the jargon? How long does it take to learn the major players? How easy to break into the criminal underworld? How long does it take to develop enough skill to make a living? What dealings with normal people do members of the criminal underworld have? Do they sell them things? Do they also have legal jobs among them? Do they view normal people as people or as targets? '' ''What are their relations with the law? Do they have members of the law under their thumbs? Are they in an actively aggressive relationship with each other? Do they offer people security against their group for money, goods, or services? What is the punishment for members of the criminal underground that rat out another member to the legal authorities? What is the punishment for members of the criminal underground that double-cross the person they are working to ---- RANKS: Contractor - A person that is sought out to be given a "task", (such as murder, investigations and other criminal activity) from a customer. The contractor then gives the task to the underlings. When the task is completed, The Fraction gets paid in either money, weapons, living essentials or information by the customer. Underlings - A person that is skilled in their own field that works for a contractor. Fields of profession are sorted into three tiers; Healers (Or medics), Combatives (Crudely nicknamed 'Tivvies) and finally, Informative Bureau's (Just Bureau's for short). Healers are skilled in plants, and although their name indicates that they are the medics of the fraction, they could do much, much more. They can supply poisons, perform surgeries and torture for information by their rather... extensive knowledge of nervous systems, pressure points and psychological torment. 'Tivvies are assassins that are specifically scouted out by contractors due to their fighting style and expertise in everything and anything to do with cold-blooded murder. Because of how high their death count is, people often sought after them in acts of revenge. With so many assailants coming at them with knives to their neck, 'Tivvies often have some sort of fake identity, wear a mask while they "work" or have a day job that covers up their tracks. Bureau's collect and investigate tidbits of information that could be used as blackmail or to solve a case that is required for a task. They live in high-security bases in the fraction due to the fact that the knowledge that they have is priceless and their experience in different fields makes them ridiculously intelligent. ---- Serial Killer - Killed three or more people, all at separate events/times Mass Murderer - Killed a large number of people (usually 4+) in one event Spree Killer - Killed two or more people in a short time at multiple locations Category:Blog posts